powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt4 Episode 6: "Shifter"
Chpt4 Episode 6: "Shifter" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse Plot A blond woman is running in her house, clearly terrified. She runs into her room, slamming the door behind her and locking it. Something pounds on the door, but it can't get in. The noise stops, and she pushes a dresser in front of the door and then sits on the bed, panting. Something is watching her inside her room. Suddenly, someone grabs her ankles and starts to pull her under. Screaming, she reaches for something to hold onto, but she is pulled under and knocks over a nightstand. A picture falls off. It's a picture of John Winchester, Hunter's father. Hunter and Kurt are waking up from their motel they're staying at, when Hunter receives a call on one of his father's old cell phones that he has kept. It is a young man named Adam Milligan looking for Hunter's dad, and claiming to be his son. Hunter and Kurt travel to Minnesota where Adam is. Hunter does research and confirms that Adam actually exists. John's Journal confirms that Hunter's dad visited there in 1990, but the following pages have been ripped out. Kurt is unimpressed and assumes Adam is possessed or some sort of supernatural creature, but Adam doesn't react to the silver or holy water that Kurt discreetly tests him with. He and Hunter come to believe that Adam is human and Hunter's half-brother. In January 1990, Adam's mother, Kathy Milligan, met John Winchester in Minnesota, when he came into the hospital where she worked as a nurse after he was injured during a hunt. Adam was born on October 29th, 1990, although he didn't have any contact with John until he was just a young boy. Adam reveals that his mother has gone missing, that she didn't show up to him on his birthday earlier that week. Which is why Adam was trying to contact John. They head over to their house, Kurt finds scratch marks leading to a vent under her bed, and in the vent he finds human remains. Hunter checks local papers and finds out that in 1990 John Winchester was in town investigating 17 grave robberies in the town. In an old news photo, John can be seen in the background. Recently the grave robbing has recommenced along with the disappearance of Kate and a local man - Joe Barton. Hunter learns from his widow that Joe was a police officer on the grave robbery case 17 years ago and had helped John kill the thing responsible for the robberies. Hunter goes to investigate the graves while Kurt watches over Adam. Hunter arrives at the gravesites, searching for a way out of the crypt, just then he notices a fairly new looking coffin at the side. He opens it to find Kate, the bottom half of her body torn apart. He opens another one and discovers Adam, also torn apart. He frantically looks for a way out and notices a stained-glass window above him. He pries a carrying bar off a coffin, and uses it to break the window and lift himself out of the tomb. Back at the house Kurt and Adam close off every way into the house but the grate that was under the bed. "We've closed off every other way. If this thing's coming, it's coming through here." Suddenly, they hear a door open and a voice cries out for Adam. "Mom?" he shouts, and runs out of the room. Kurt runs after him with his blaster, yelling for him to stop. Adam hugs his sobbing mother as Kurt yells at him to step away from her. "She's not your mother!" He is aiming the gun, ordering Kate to stay away from Adam, as he pleads that it’s really her. Kurt tells him that’s not possible; there was too much blood in the vent. Adam grabs the blaster away, and Kurt commands him to “shoot it.” Adam moves the blaster to aim at Kurt, and then back at Kate as Kurt continues to yell that she’s not human. Finally, Adam smiles and says "I know." He then hits Kurt in the face with the blaster, knocking him out. Adam smiles at his mom. Kurt wakes up to humming, tied down to the kitchen table. He sees Kate, nearby, cutting her fingernails with a silver knife. He realizes that silver had no effect because they aren’t any type of monster that he and Hunter has faced before. And reveals themselves to be shapeshifting ghouls, able to take the form of the last corpse they've consumed. Wondering around disguised as humans, claiming to have no weakness. The ghouls balk at the term “monster” and tells Kurt that the real monster was the thing that killed one of their own kind in the past: Hunter's own father. They begin to cut Kurt and drink his blood as they tell him about how living off dead flesh they’ve survived in the twenty years since the leader of their pack was killed, inspiring them to “move up to fresher game.” and decided to start by taking revenge. "First, it was John's cop friend. And then his "whore girlfriend", and then his son," the ghoul-Kate says. "And I called John, but… son of a bitch was already dead," ghoul-Adam adds. "So, I guess you and Hunter'll have to do instead". Kate soon emphasizes to Kurt that the true Adam really was Hunter's half brother. As they continue to taunt Kurt about how they killed Adam slowly while he screamed. Hunter then arrives and shoves Adam into the wall. "Hunter, they’re shapeshifters!" Kurt yells. "They're what!?" Hunter asks. Hunter takes out his staff and hacks away to decapitate the ghoul-Kate.He moves to untie Kurt but Adam grabs him and they fight. Kurt morphs then gets him off Hunter and finally kills him by repeatedly striking him in the head with his own staff, ripping it's head off. "You sure we should do this?" Kurt asks as Hunter as he adds wood to the corpse of the real Adam’s funeral pyre. "The shifters didn’t fake those pictures, and they didn’t fake my dad’s photo,” Hunter replies. “Adam was still my blood. A brother." Kurt suggests maybe calling in a favor from Cas to bring him back, but Hunter says no, assured that Adam’s in a better place. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse